One More Day
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Repost. Matt is finished. Amy doesn’t understand why. Will Matt tell her that he is in love with someone else? Matt/Amy, oneshot.


**A/N: Another repost, yay! I thought I'd go through all my stories, fix the ones I was unhappy with, and repost them. This was one of them, LOL. Read and review please!**

* * *

"Matt, why are you doing this?" Amy asked as she wiped away the river of tears that was flowing from her eyes. She looked up into the eyes of the man that, for much of her adult life, had been her best friend and lover. She was expecting to see compassion there, even if it was only a little bit, but there was none. The only emotion that Amy could see was anger, and it confused her. She put her hand out to touch Matt, but he moved away, recoiling in disgust.

"Don't, Amy," he said, his voice lacking emotion. "Just don't."

Amy's bottom lip quivered and she bit it hard as she tried to restrain herself from touching Matt. She didn't understand why Matt was being so mean to her, so cold to her. To her knowledge, she had done nothing to make Matt act this way, at least nothing that she knew of. But she and Matt had had very little communication the past week, and now, even though they were mere inches from each other in the same room, neither of them seemed willing to speak. Amy knew that she was losing Matt, and that was the last thing she wanted to happen, but she also knew that she couldn't make Matt stay if he didn't want to.

"Matt?" Amy asked in a small voice.

Matt looked up at Amy, who had sat down on the couch next to him, and realized that he no longer had any feelings for her anymore. There had been a time when he had looked at Amy and felt love, felt passion. Now, though, he didn't feel anything. He didn't know how or when it had happened, but he knew that he just didn't love Amy anymore. Somewhere along the line, he had fallen out of love with her.

"Yeah?" he replied, lowering his gaze to the vibrant purple and red carpet beneath his feet. He hated that carpet. When he and Amy bought this house, their very first place together, Amy had insisted on decorating it herself. Matt had went along with it because he knew Amy had her heart set on decorating the place, but he hated what Amy had done. There wasn't a room in the house that he liked; he couldn't stand looking at any of them. He half-seriously thought that maybe the reason he was breaking up with Amy was because she had horrible taste and he couldn't stand that ugly house.

"Why are you ending this? I thought we were happy…." Amy's voice trailed off.

Matt didn't know what to tell her. Truthfully, he was ending the relationship because he had fallen out of love with her and in love with someone else. Someone she knew very well. But Matt didn't want to tell Amy that, because he knew that that revelation would hurt Amy even more than the break-up. He considered using the old "It's not you, it's me" line, but he knew Amy wouldn't buy it. He wouldn't buy it if it was used on him either. So Matt was in quite a pickle, so to speak. No matter what he decided to tell Amy, she'd be hurt either way, and Matt didn't want that. He hoped that they would be able to at least salvage the friendship they had once had, because he still wanted to be best friends with Amy. He just didn't love her anymore.

"Did I do something? Is this my fault?" Amy's voice was quivering now; Matt knew that she was about to break down any minute and start sobbing, which he knew he wouldn't be able to take. If Amy started crying, he would just get up and leave. As selfish and cruel as it would probably seem to Amy, Matt couldn't take the sight of her bawling and would just rather leave. He twirled a piece of hair absent-mindedly around his index finger for a couple of seconds while trying to think of a response. He wasn't sure what to say, because even though Amy hadn't done anything technically, she was best friends with the woman he was now in love with and had introduced the two of them. He chewed on the piece of hair that he had been twirling around his finger only seconds before, still not wanting to respond. Amy hadn't been angry with him or yelled at him yet, but he knew that she would once he told her that he and Melina had been seeing each other secretly for the past couple of weeks. The shit would definitely hit the fan then and he wasn't sure that Amy wouldn't go find Melina and kick her ass. But he didn't want to lie either, so after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, he took the piece of hair out of his mouth, turned to face Amy, and spoke.

"No, you didn't do anything, really. There's someone else that I've been spending a lot of time with lately, and we've both fallen for each other." He closed his eyes after he said it, bracing himself for Amy's response. He expected her to blow up at him, to hit him, to start crying, but she didn't, so he opened his eyes gingerly, still a little bit frightened of her response.

"There's someone else," Amy repeated slowly, going over the words in her mind. "Okay, who? Is this someone else anyone that I might know or be acquainted with?"

Oh Lord. He hadn't expected her to say that. In fact, he was surprised that she was taking the news so well. Maybe she would be calm about this after all and they wouldn't end up fighting. Matt looked over at Amy, who, although she had stopped crying long ago, was sniffling. She waited in anticipation for him to respond, while chewing on her nails. He tapped his foot rhythmically, looking down again as he tried to find the right words to express the thoughts running through his head.

"Yeah, you know her," he said quietly, still not looking at Amy. "Actually, she's one of your very close friends." He again waited for Amy to scream, but was met with silence. It annoyed him that she wouldn't give him some sort of reaction. Her silence made him feel like she didn't even care. "It's Melina."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt instantly better. The grumbling in his stomach that had been occurring for the past week was finally gone. He had lost several nights' sleep while thinking about what to tell Amy, and now that it was over, he felt fresher and more energized. The huge weight that had been sitting on his chest was gone and he knew that he could finally be happy again. But as for Amy…the pain was only beginning for her. The revelation that her long-time boyfriend and best friend had cheated on her with her closest friend in the wrestling business, other than Trish, was too much for her. What little color she had drained from her face and she stared at Matt, dumbfounded. She couldn't speak. She couldn't even think. All she knew was that her head was spinning and she felt as if she might faint. Her head felt all foggy and clogged up and she knew that once the fog cleared and she could think clearly again, she would either start crying or hit Matt or both. So she opened her mouth and, very softly, said to Matt,

"Leave. Now. Please."

Her mind was beginning to wrap around what Matt had told her and she knew that, after all these years with Matt, the life she knew was over. She would have to start all over again, if she could. Everyone had always thought of Amy as tough, someone who rolled with the punches and could handle pain. But that wasn't her at all. She had depended on Matt to be there for her forever, no matter what. She had never even entertained the notion that Matt might fall out of love with her and break her heart. She choked back the tears that were forming and looked up at Matt.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I never meant for this to happen."

Amy kept her eyes on Matt and shook her head slowly.

"Just leave. I don't want to hear it. Go."

And so Matt did go, giving Amy one final look as he did so. He looked around the house, at the ugly carpet that he hated, and sighed. The house that he had once called home with Amy was no longer his, and even though he wanted to leave, he knew he'd miss it. Sighing, he pulled the door shut on his way out. One chapter of his life had ended and he was about to start another one. He'd miss Amy, in a way, but the memories they had together would always remain with him. And maybe, just maybe, if he was lucky, he and Amy would be friends again. He looked up at the clear, beautiful blue sky as he made his way down the driveway to his car. One more day had come and gone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! This is the first, and probably last, Matt/Amy fic I will ever write. Nothing personal, it's just not my favorite pairing.**


End file.
